


Nate and Andy

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Meetings [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, feelings are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Snippets of the years after Karl Thekla left Andy from Nate's point of view.This does have a small amount of spoilers for the other fics in my Meetings series and that's why i'm leaving it at the end of the list. It does mostly make sense however and can probably be read without having read the others.





	Nate and Andy

There were fewer things in Nathaniel Howe’s life more complicated than his best friend Andy. Nate looked up at him from his position on the bed. There were dark circles under his blood shot eyes. He was a little too thin and lately he couldn’t sit still for more than five minutes. The reasons his best friend looked like hell were known to him all too well.

Nightmares had plagued him since he was twelve after his parents were murdered. There were times when they weren’t bad and other times when they were frequent. At the moment the nightmares were constant. The reason they were so bad was also known to him and it always infuriated him. Andy’s boyfriend had broken up with him and disappeared. Anger was not what Andy needed right now and Nate pushed away thoughts of Karl Thekla.

Instead he focused on Andy above him, straddling his thighs and leaned over so that his crotch rubbed Nate’s with every small movement. This situation was not something he ever envisioned. Andy was subtle about the rolling of his hips, bottom lip caught between his teeth and pleading with his eyes. It was arousing him but this was Andy. Growing up together he never would have put either of them here, Andy begging to be fucked and himself seriously considering it.

Women held more interest for Nathaniel than men and he’d never considered his best friend in this way before. He’d always been unavailable before and besides that, Justin would have been much harder on Nate than he had been on Karl when he discovered them. It was odd to think of him as available, just sex or romantically. Dating Andy was definitely out of the question. Andy had said numerous times that he was done with love. Nate watched him slowly closing off to other people and it made him mad at Karl all over again. Nate closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Andy,” he said softly.

“Please Nate,” Andy whispered desperately. “I can’t sleep. Every time… it…”

“My parents are down the hall.” Despite the reluctance he still felt Nate began unbuttoning his shirt.

“I can be quiet. I need… something. Please.”

“Do you have a condom?” Nate sighed.

“Of course,” Andy said grinning. “Does that mean…”

“Yes Andy.”

It took mere minutes for Andy to strip them both. Nathaniel was mostly hard anyway but his lips fished the job in short order. Andy rolled on the condom and slicked his cock with lubrication that had also been in his bag. For the moment Nate chose to ignore how prepared Andy was in favor of trying not to disappoint his best friend by coming just from this small contact. Supporting himself with his palms flat on Nate’s chest Andy rolled his hips slowly. Unsure what to do with his hands Nate let them rest on Andy’s thighs.

Even though this was a completely new experience Nate got a hold on himself quickly. Andy’s slow pace helped immensely. Thought drifted back in favor of sensation, Andy tight around him, his hands sliding slightly over his nipples. Nate ran his hands up to Andy’s hips and up his sides. From there he slid them forward to Andy’s chest and down to places he never thought to touch, not on his best friend at least. He ran a couple of his fingers down Andy’s stiff cock, watching his reaction.

He smirked for a moment then caught his bottom lip between his teeth again. Nate smirked back and gripped him tightly. Andy continued to roll his hips, his cock moving in Nate’s grip. Tension tightened in his gut as they continued. Their breathing became heavy, hands firmly gripping each other rather than skating along skin. Still Andy moved up and down his shaft.

“Please Andy,” Nate whispered desperately.

“Just a little longer,” Andy said breathily as he paused. He lowered himself enough to press their foreheads together. “It’ll be good. I promise.”

Nate groaned quietly and gently gripped Andy’s head. Without any hesitation Nathaniel kissed his best friend, pushing his tongue through parted lips. While Andy was distracted with the kiss he dug his heels into the mattress and rolled up into Andy as quickly as he could. Within moments Andy groaned and tightened around his cock. Nate gasped as all that tension blew apart.

When he could think through the orgasmic fog Nate realized Andy was fast asleep on top of him. Carefully he rolled his best friend off to his side. He made a token effort at cleaning Andy’s spend off of them before settling next to him on top of the covers. Nathaniel watched him for a little while, before his own eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. Andy rolled into him and he embraced him, hoping his parents caught them like this.

***

Nate smirked at Andy and pushed him against the wrong side of his bedroom door. He crashed their lips together and thrust his tongue through Andy’s lips. Eagerly his attention was returned. Since that first night a while ago sex was a semi regular thing between them. In the time that passed his best friend had been through two girlfriends. It was the time in between that Andy turned to him to sate urges. Andy wasn’t always the instigator however.

There was only one person Nathaniel truly wanted but she might as well live on the moon rather than two streets over. His parents weren’t fond of her parents, which complicated the situation, but it was his own inadequacies that really kept that space between them. Somehow talking to Elissa Cousland about romantic things just wasn’t that easy. They had been acquainted with each other for nearly as long as Nate had known Andy. It shouldn’t have been this difficult.

He pulled away and dropped to his knees. Nate yanked the button on Andy’s jeans and carefully extracted his semi erect cock. The fingers in his hair tugged and he looked up. There was a smirk on his lips and his eyebrows went up. He responded to the unspoken question by licking his quickly hardening cock. Yes he knew they were in the hallway and no, he didn’t care.

“Oh Nate,” Andy said softly.

His head thumped the door behind him and Nathaniel took his cock into his mouth. Immediately he gagged and pulled back. With a firm grasp on his hips Nate bobbed on his length, going down a little further each time. Andy knew about his abysmal relationship with his father just as he knew of Andy’s not quite as bad one with his brother Justin. While Andy and Justin mostly got on each other’s nerves they could still be around each other. Nate couldn’t say the same.

This was one of the only ways he could retaliate against his powerful father. Doing things he didn’t approve of while still living in his house. That’s what had inspired this round of groping that had led to swallowing Andy’s dick in the hallway where Rendon Howe could stumble upon them. Nate suspected his best friend knew full well what he was up to. There were few things that got under his dad’s skin like his eldest son fucking another man.

Ulterior motives aside it was enjoyable. Nate was happy sex hadn’t made their relationship weird. Andy’s fingers tightened in his hair and he felt a tug as well as heard a hitch in his best friends panting. With a popping noise Nate pulled off of him and closed his eyes. Andy gasped and he felt Andy’s warm spunk on his cheek. Grinning up at him as he milked Andy’s cock, Nate was eager to get his dick some attention. That would happen in the bedroom however.

***

Standing outside on the grass of Fifi Du Launcet’s enormous yard Nate’s jaw dropped in shock. Andy’s grin was smug as he spun around. The short teal colored skirt he wore was snug over his hips then billowed out in a mass of ruffles to just above his knee. His white shirt was a woman’s sleeveless button up, the chest pushed out even though Andy’s was most definitely flat. His feet were squeezed into black high heels, his hair curled and pinned up. Andy’s lips were bright red and he could also see rouge as well as eye liner and a hint of color on his eyelids. Nate closed his mouth with a click of his teeth and looked to the woman standing next to Andy.

“Did you do this?” Nate asked.

She smirked and nodded. “Turned out great didn’t he.”

“He did,” Nate said appreciatively. 

Curiously he squeezed Andy’s fake breasts, wondering just what they’d stuffed the bra with. Andy batted his hands away and said in mock outrage, “Nathaniel! I thought you were a gentleman vampire!”

“Terribly sorry my Lady,” Nate replied somberly after an amused snort. He bowed deeply with a flourish of the black cape he wore. “You are quiet correct. There must be dancing before groping.”

“Maybe later handsome,” Andy laughed. “I have to get used to these heels before you do your best to knock me on my ass.”

Nate merely smirked back and watched as his current girlfriend tugged him to the refreshment table. There was no evidence of the nightmare he’d had only four days ago. Andy had been staying with him, much to his parents’ irritation. The basement was now his territory however and he did what he pleased. Andy’s nightmares had become infrequent but not as far apart as they had been when Karl Thekla was still around. After each one Andy had stayed with him for a few days. The first night Nate had fucked his best friend to sleep every time.

Up until the most recent one, they’d been lucky and Andy happened to be between significant others. He couldn’t help but wonder what, if anything, his current girl friend had been told. Since she was still amiable with him, he suspected the answer was nothing. Even though Andy had technically cheated on her with him three nights ago, Nate found it impossible to think of it that way. Normally Nate wouldn’t have done it but the nightmares weren’t an ordinary situation.

All of Andy’s boyfriends and girlfriends were long one night stands anyway. Andy was faithful to them normally for however ever many weeks they lasted. There were so many in the time that had passed since his eighteenth birthday however that it made Nate sad. Just as he expected, Andy had walled off those emotions that Karl had thrown away. 

“Was that Andy?”

Elissa’s voice next to him made him jump. “Yeah,” he said after a moment.

“Hot stuff,” she said appreciatively. “He looks better than Clair does in that get up.”

“He does doesn’t he,” Nate said with a snicker.

Thoughts of Andy were pushed to the back of his mind as he turned to Elissa. She was dressed as a knight, complete with sword and shield. He chatted while trying to work up the courage to ask her to dance. Talking to her had grown easier but romance still wouldn’t leave his tongue. Sometime later Nate was at the refreshment table with her when Andy appeared in front of him.

“Here,” Andy said softly close to his ear. “A souvenir for you.”

Nate felt him push something into the pocket of his slacks as he lightly kissed his cheek. Andy smirked at him and strutted off with a little wave to Elissa. Nate pulled the object out of his pocket and found a lacy white pair of woman’s panties. He burst out laughing as he quickly stuffed it back in his pocket. Not too far away Andy winked at him before turning and smoothing the skirt over his ass.

“I don’t think Clair likes Andy flirting with you,” Elissa said.

“It’s harmless,” Nate said with a shrug. Clair was indeed glaring at him and tugged Andy away. “I don’t want Andy’s heart and he doesn’t want mine.”

“Does she know that?” Elissa replied with a disapproving frown.

“She should,” Nate replied seriously. “He’s been my best friend since grade school. He doesn’t talk about certain things with any of them but I’m the first person he takes them to meet. Why would he do that if he was in love with me?”

Elissa arched an eyebrow at him.

Nate watched Andy and Clair for a moment then sighed. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Andy will drop her soon enough.”

Her gaze followed his as well before she shook her head and wandered off down the table in search of the cheese they’d come over here for. Nate watched her go and held in another sigh before following.

***

Nathaniel Howe weaved around the boxes that littered his first apartment. After depositing the last one in the kitchen he shuffled into his living room to find Andy already sprawled in the only part of the sofa that wasn’t full of his things. He briefly considered sitting on top of him but settled on the floor between his legs resting his back on the couch. For a few minutes neither of them spoke while they caught their breath.

“Stairs suck,” Andy said eventually.

“Be thankful it wasn’t on the top floor,” Nate replied.

“Oh I am. But do you have any idea how many stairs I climb some nights?”

“Speaking of, if you order us a pizza I’ll pay for it.”

“You just want to take advantage of my discount.”

“I’d rather take advantage of you but Jackson has that privilege at the moment.”

“Not anymore,” Andy said softly.

“Andy…” Nate said as he twisted around.

“God don’t say it,” Andy interrupted irritably. “I’ve gotten enough lectures from Justin.”

Since he’d never actually lectured Andy about any of his questionable habits Nate arched an eyebrow at him. “You _have_ been through a lot of people lately Andy.”

“Your point?” Andy sighed.

“You have sex with all of them then break up. It’s dangerous not to mention unfair to them.”

“I always take precautions. You know that Nate. And all of them are told from the start that I don’t want anything… major.”

“That just makes me more worried.”

“I’m clean Mr. Worrywart. Tested a couple of weeks ago.”

“Well that’s good to know,” Nate said as he stood. He offered Andy a hand and pulled him up. “If you just want sex I’ve just become available without parental hassles.”

An odd look flashed across his face before Andy smiled and gripped his shoulder. “I appreciate the offer and I will most likely take you up on it. However, as much as I like your dick, your tits leave a lot to be desired Nate.”

Nate couldn’t help snickering even though his answer was a little disheartening. “Go order us food. I’ll go make sense of the bedroom.”

“Bedroom huh,” Andy said grinning. “This sounds promising.”

“Have to break in the new mattress,” Nate said smirking back. “Let Justin know if you’re going to stay over though.”

Andy stuck his tongue out like he used to when they were kids. He went towards the door and Nate watched him step outside. Fairly certain he was calling his brother Nate went to the bedroom. After finding the box that held the junk from his nightstand he pulled a box of condoms and the bottle of lube out. He pushed boxes away from the mattress sitting on the floor. While he was knelt down adding a sheet he heard the front door shut. Satisfied with his preparations he stood and waked back to the living room.

He found Andy standing beside the couch, his pants undone and pushed down slightly. One hand was stroking his half hard cock and with the other Andy gestured at the couch. Nate sauntered over, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. Andy pushed them down over his ass and they fell to the floor. Nate’s boxers went down next and he was soon seated on the sofa with Andy between his legs, his nose among the black curls at the base of his dick. Nate held his hair away from his face and let Andy work his magic.

One advantage of having a promiscuous best friend with benefits was how good he’d gotten at sex. Being one of the only two partners he’d lasted longer than a couple of months with, Nate knew it wasn’t just that. They’d been having sex off and on for years now and they knew each other intimately.

All the way down Andy sunk and then back up until just the head was in his mouth. Down and up, again and again, tension building pleasantly in his gut. It wasn’t surprising when Andy pulled away and looked up at him. Nate nodded and they both hurried to the bedroom. It was a matter of minutes before Andy was folded up underneath him. After so many years of the danger of being interrupted by his nosy parents, neither of them made more noise than the occasional soft groan. He pounded his best friend with nothing more on his mind than chasing an orgasm.

It was after the sound of their flesh slapping together gave way to their panting that he started thinking again. He’d been hopeful this latest boyfriend would last. The relationship had lasted longer than any other so far. It seemed that Andy’s barriers were still up and still strong however. As the only non-family member that stood inside those barriers he was often as frustrated as Justin.

“Why?” Nate asked softly.

“The nightmares,” Andy whispered. “I was with him last night… it…”

“I’m so sorry Andy.” Nate gently rested his forehead on Andy’s.

“Let me stay a few days, fuck me silly and we’ll call it even.”

“Deal.” Nate rose to sit on his feet, letting his softening cock slip from Andy’s entrance. “Food first though. I’m starving.”

“Should be here soon,” Andy said as he scooted back to sit up.

Now Nate saw the dark circles under his eyes and he leaned forward. He caught Andy by surprise and pushed his tongue through his pliant lips then proceeded to devour his best friend’s mouth. Andy responded quickly as he had known he would. Nate knew he was probably the only person who was allowed to surprise him with such a kiss. The two years Andy was underage it was all he and Karl had.

Nate was safe however and Andy knew it. What Andy didn’t know was that even though his heart belonged to Elissa, Andy still occupied a piece of it. He hated seeing Andy so miserable and was frustrated with himself for missing it. There was also the old bitter fury Nate still felt for Karl Thekla. Nate poured it all into the kiss, hoping to let his best friend know that there were people who wanted him around. They were panting when the doorbell interrupted them.

Andy smiled and palmed him briefly. “Don’t forget some pants.”

Nathaniel grinned and hurried to the other room.

***

After answering the doorbell, Nate found Andy standing on the other side still in his work uniform. It probably wasn’t a nightmare that had him knocking on his door at a quarter after eight there were only two other possibilities. Either he’d argued with and broken up with his current girlfriend or there had been another argument with his brother, Justin. Nate stepped aside and gestured him inside.

“Justin?” Nate said evenly.

“Both,” Andy replied tiredly. “Oh. Hi Elissa. I didn’t know Nate had company.”

“Hi Andy,” Elissa said tightly.

“Go shower,” Nate said with a grimace. “You smell like grease.”

“Deliveries weren’t busy so I helped in the kitchen most of the night,” Andy said. “Do I have clothes here yet?”

“No,” Nate said as he sat back down on the sofa with Elissa. “Grab a pair of sweat pants from the dresser.”

Elissa watched Andy walk into the bedroom and into the bathroom moments later. She turned to him with the frown he expected. “How often does he sleep here?”

“No more than he did at my parent’s house.”

“He was always at your parent’s house.”

“Have you seen his house?” Nate asked irritably. “I don’t know how he sleeps there at all.”

“If it bothered him that much he’d have left already. But why should he when he can just come here.”

Nate hated the suspicion in her voice. Explaining his relationship with Andy wasn’t something he’d ever tried to do. He wasn’t entirely sure he understood it completely himself. What he did know was that he and Justin were the only constants in Andy’s life. Justin was too close to him and the pain they shared. He also didn’t understand his little brother at all. Nate was neutral, knew everything and had stuck by him regardless. Andy needed him.

“I’m not leeching off of him Elissa,” Andy said unexpectedly. “Sometimes I can’t sleep in the house where I listened to my parents being murdered.”

A towel was wrapped around his waist. His clothing was balled up in his hands. Andy’s expression was closed off, like he got when he was furious with Justin. Nate held in a sigh and sat back. They knew each other through him. Elissa knew about Andy’s parents and Karl Thekla but like Justin, didn’t understand Andy at all.

“Tie those smelly things up in a sack,” Nate said after a few moments of them glaring at each other.

Without another word Andy turned to the kitchen. Elissa turned her glare on him. “Why do you allow him to sleep here when he behaves so badly?”

“I allow him to sleep here because otherwise he’d be sleeping in his car,” Nate said with forced calmness. “He’s my best friend. Isn’t that what friends do?”

“Sometimes friends have to be tough. He’s never going to straighten up if he knows he can come here and get what he wants! Put your foot down!”

“I give him what he needs. He knows I don’t like some of the things he does. But I’ll be _damned_ if I desert him like Karl Thekla did!”

In the silence that followed Nate realized he was yelling and looming over her. Elissa stared up at him, eyes wide in shock before grabbing her purse and walking calmly to the door. Rather than watch her leave Nate turned his back and shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from balling into fists. He heard the door open then shut. Nate closed his eyes afraid that it might be the end of any chance he had at romance with her. Moments passed and he felt arms around him. Nate rested his head on Andy’s wet shoulder and they stood there for a while.

***

Andy moaned as Nate pushed up his shirt. He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt followed by his jeans. Before pushing them down however he couldn’t help himself and grabbed a handful of his best friend’s ass cheeks. Kneading and squeezing Nate spread them to reveal his entrance.

“Stop teasing,” Andy whined. “I thought we were in a hurry.”

On his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, Nate’s only reply was to push. Andy crawled further onto the bed, his head nearly at the wall. It was rare for both of them to end up at Andy’s house. The fortress was closer to campus than his apartment however and much better than one of the many men’s restrooms at the college. Nate pulled the items he needed out of the nightstand before crawling up on the bed behind Andy.

He tossed the lube onto the bed and got his jeans down enough to free his erect cock. Andy slicked his hole while he rolled a condom on and before another minute passed Nate sheathed himself in Andy. With a firm grip on Andy’s hips Nate began thrusting, keeping up a steady pace. Steady gave way to speedy and both of them were soon panting between moans.

His rhythm faltered after Andy came but he found it again quickly. Nate continued to pound him until he also came and stuttered to a stop. He pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed, still breathing heavily as he took care of the condom. Andy rolled to his side and smirked.

“Now what were we after?” Andy asked innocently.

“I trust you mean before you decided we needed to fuck? Lunch.”

Andy’s smirk only widened as he scooted off the bed. “There’s pizza in the fridge.”

“I thought you were sick of pizza?”

“I am. Justin ordered it. I ate leftovers.”

Nate watched him pull up his pants and walk casually from his bedroom. His gaze landed on the closet across from the bed. A shiver ran through him and he hurried after Andy, still tucking himself away.

***

They sat on Andy’s picnic table on the commons; their feet where their rear ends were supposed to be. Elissa was across the grassy field, her back to them. While Andy was glaring at her back Nate was examining the seat between his feet trying not to show how upset he was. Since their argument Elissa had been giving him the silent treatment.

“This is such bullshit,” Andy said angrily.

He stood and hopped off the table. Nate watched him cross the commons to where Elissa sat. With a great deal of trepidation Nate watched them. Both of them began gesturing, sometimes at him but more often angry negations of whatever the other was saying. Their voices didn’t carry and Nate was honestly glad. He really didn’t want to know what they were saying about him.

Elissa stood suddenly and started off in his direction, face determined. Andy hurried after and stopped her with an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She listened to him, nodded curtly then elbowed him in the ribs. Nate winced as Andy let go, arms immediately going around his middle. Elissa continued towards him and stopped directly in front of him. With his hands folded together between his knees Nate waited for her to speak.

“Andy thinks I’m being unfair,” she said tersely.

“You are,” Nate replied evenly. 

“You coddle him and I’m being unfair? He’s reckless, he uses the people he dates and…”

“Stop,” he interrupted angrily. “I don’t like how quickly he goes through people but he doesn’t use anyone.”

“One person per month? He screws them and dumps them. How is that not using people? Not to mention all the fucking you two do in between.”

“Two years Elissa,” Nate said furiously as he got down off of the picnic table. “After losing his parents, spending two years bouncing from foster home to foster home, Karl abandoned him after two nearly perfect years. It’s easy for you and me to say get over it. It’s unfair to tell Andy that given all he’s been through.”

“It’s been almost five years since Karl split. Don’t you think that’s plenty of time to mend a broken heart?”

“You didn’t see him right afterwards. His heart wasn’t broken. It was shattered into a thousand pieces. I will not abandon Andy. And what goes on between Andy and I is none of your business. You aren’t my mother or my girlfriend.”

Elissa looked stricken and Nate gathered his and Andy’s books so he wouldn’t have to see that expression. With his own heart in a few dozen pieces Nate walked away from her and headed to where Andy stood with his arms still wrapped around his middle. Andy took his books and fell in step next to him, looking back only once.

***

Nate sat back against the headboard. Andy was in his lap, Nate’s cock deep inside him. He rocked slowly to draw it out, his hands squeezing Nate’s shoulders rhythmically. His hands were on Andy’s hips, helping his exhausted partner keep the pace steady. Soon enough Nate would take over, laying his friend on his back to pound them both to oblivion.

According to Andy this nightmare wasn’t any worse than normal. His eyes were blood shot and there were dark circles under them as usual. In the years that passed since the first time they’d done this Andy had regained the weight he’d lost and even gained some muscle tone. That wasn’t the biggest difference between then and now however. Instead of being an emotionally unstable wreck he had suppressed a lot of his feelings. Until Andy was ready to give love another shot however there was little Nate could do besides continue prodding him every now and then.

This would end before that happened however, Andy’s odd way to stave off the nightmares. After their argument on the commons he’d been having cautious conversations with Elissa. She had approached him and they began addressing their issues. They were going favorably in his opinion. If they actually got together he had no idea who Andy might go to. Nate would always welcome him at his apartment but it would be the couch he slept on and not the bed. He was positive Andy understood this.

After Andy was asleep Nate fought his own need and watched his friend’s chest rise and fall. Would he miss this? Nate thought he probably would. Elissa was uncompromising on this point and he fully understood her worries. He was willing to take the chance because he knew how fanatical Andy was about protection and making sure he didn’t have any diseases. That was only half her fears however. The other aspects of their friendship confused her and she still didn’t realize his heart had been hers for quite some time. His and Andy’s friendship was complicated and would be for as long as they knew each other.

Nate let his eyes slip shut and exhaustion pulled him under almost immediately.

***

Andy and Elissa sat on the picnic table, their backs resting on the table top. He dropped his books on it and sat next to Elissa. Both of them looked annoyed and both of them barely acknowledged his presence. He crossed his arms over his chest and listened to their conversation.

“Yes I’m single,” Andy said irritably. “The nightmares do that. Why is this an issue? I thought you don’t approve of my habits.”

“Because you always end up with him to sate your unusually large amount of sexual urges when you’re single,” Elissa said just as irritably as she hooked a finger at him. “And you know I don’t.”

“What exactly are you two arguing about?” Nate asked trying to keep his own irritation from bubbling up.

“Apparently everyone wants me to be celibate,” Andy huffed. “And I don’t see why it’s everyone’s business.”

“It’s not,” Elissa replied in exasperation.

“They why did you bring it up?” said Andy also exasperated.

“Because this would be a lot easier if you had someone. Not that I’m condoning the way you…”

“Hold on,” Nate interrupted. “What would be a lot easier?”

“I’ve been thinking about us a lot lately,” Elissa said softly after a moment. “I understand how much you and Andy mean to each other but… I will not share you.”

“Share me?” he said in confusion.

Andy was on his feet in front of both of them grinning. “Does this mean you finally want to hook up with Nate?”

Elissa nodded silently and Nate felt his heart jump to his throat.

“That’s great!” Andy exclaimed. “One last thing Elissa.” She scowled up at him suspiciously and Andy shook his head. “One fully clothed thing before you both make it official. Please.”

After a moment she nodded. Andy grinned and yanked Nate to his feet. He was surprised with Andy’s lips on his, his hands resting along his jaw. Nate accepted his tongue and let his hands come to rest on Andy’s hips. For long moments their tongues danced together in a comfortable way. Without thinking Nate led, gripping his best friend’s hips like he had many times before. Andy’s hands slid to his shoulders and squeezed.

Slowly Andy pulled away and took a deep breath. Their eyes met and Andy smiled as he backed away out of his arms. “He’s all yours,” Andy said softly to Elissa. “Take good care of him.”

Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock. Nate knew there was an unspoken ‘or else’ and he was fairly sure Elissa would figure it out after she gathered her wits. Andy’s eyes never left his and he appreciated the sentiment even though he thought it unnecessary. He also understood what his best friend couldn’t voice and Nate smiled. There was a bit of Andy’s heart that he occupied despite all of his suppressed feelings and adamant refusal to fall in love again.

“I’ll uh… go get us all a drink from the machine over there,” Andy said awkwardly waving a hand.

Nate watched him retreat for a moment then turned to Elissa. She arched an eyebrow at him and stood, crossing her arms under her bosom. “And what was that about?” she asked cautiously.

“It’s complicated,” Nate said shaking his head. “He understands what faithfulness means though and he won’t come between us like that.”

“That’s good to know. You realize if you break my trust with him it will end badly for you.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that Elissa.”

Nate gave her a peck on the forehead then wrapped his arms around her. It took a few seconds but she embraced him back and settled comfortably in his arms.

***

Politely pushing his way through the halls to the history class he shared with Andy, Nate stopped not far from the door. He watched his best friend with a growing grin. Andy was involved in a kiss he rarely allowed to happen with his partners. Since the last nightmare Andy had remained single even after Nate and Elissa made their relationship official. If he and Andy were still having sex it wouldn’t have been odd for this rather long break. Nate hoped all the hints and prodding had finally made Andy think.

The man kissing him had Andy pressed to the wall and it didn’t look like there was much room between them. Nate watched them kiss, positive the man’s hands were on Andy’s ass. He nibbled on Andy’s ear and pulled away. Andy sucked in a breath and watched him walk down the hall. Nate grinned as he stepped up to his best friend.


End file.
